


Friends of Friends' Friends

by Two_Sour_Noodles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :D, ;D, All aboard the awkwardness train, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Both you and Papyrus are cat lovers, Cat Fluff, Doomfanger is relevant to the plot, F/M, Fluff, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Swearing, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), You have a cat now, and bond over it, her name is Candle, i realized later on that papyrus here (and you) are airheads, lol, which eVENTUALLY LEADS TO MORE, wink wonk, you're a cat person now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Sour_Noodles/pseuds/Two_Sour_Noodles
Summary: His cat and your cat met and apparently now they’re friends. As devoted pet owners, you end up scheduling meetings for them, and both of you in extension.





	1. Cats meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Nairi here!
> 
> So this fic... exists. aa I liked the concept of bonding over cats, it's just so cUTE it had to exist. SO, this came to life.
> 
> I'M STILL NEW TO FICS (please be nice ;;)

You take your cat on a walk daily. Some people say it’s unnecessary, that she’s not a dog, but _ dammit _ the way Candle seems so happy to be out in the sun makes you weak.

As you’re approaching a corner, a cat on a leash walks out of the same corner. Suddenly, your cat stops walking. 

The other cat stops walking as well. 

They stare intensely at each other, as if time was frozen for a second. 

You tense, preparing yourself to scoop your cat if a fight broke out. The person holding the leash appears, and it’s a tall skeleton monster. You glance back at the other cat, noticing how it looks pretty well-cared for. And you relax a bit.

You automatically assume good of the skeleton. Your judgement might be biased towards how owners treat their pets, but eh, judging was never your strongest point anyways.

Steering your mind back to the present. Pleasantly surprised, you take note that this cat is the first cat that Candle didn’t attack or get attacked by within 7.2 seconds of their meeting. Progress!

More seconds pass by with both cats being frozen, just staring at each other, and then it all happens in a blur. Both cats jump in the other’s direction, and they… start rubbing against each other affectionately. You slowly retreat your arms that instinctively reached out, noticing from the corner of your mind that the skeleton is mirroring your actions.

Now both of you are staring at the cats while wearing a dumbstruck expression.

They’re just. Rubbing. Against each other. Purring. What?

“I’m gonna be honest,” you say a little amused, not able to take your eyes off the cats, “this isn’t normal for my cat and I’m half proud, half confused, and wondering if I should be concerned.” Are they in love? Is this platonic friendship? Do cats even do this or are these two just weirdos??

He looks too stunned to speak. He just… looked at you while you spoke, and nodded once after the statement registered.

You stare at the cats for a minute, startled when the skeleton jumps in what appears to be realization. Looking back at him, he quickly grabs his flip-phone from the pocket of his jeans, positioning himself to- Oh! You grab your phone, swiping the camera open, and tap to record a video. 

That was when you realized that they’re _ fricking cute, what the hell- _

...And since you have your phone out, it means you can see the time. You should probably head back home to prepare for your shift. Of course.

Stopping the recording reluctantly, you lower your phone and motion for the guy to stop recording as well. He doesn’t respond immediately, just tightly closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. One, two, three seconds pass before he lowers his phone. He stands up (when did he sit down?) and you remember that oh wow he’s very tall, huh.

“What?” He asks, slightly glaring (Now that you’re focused on him for the first time, you’re starting to question the physics of these bones.) His voice is… probably what others define as ear grating, but it doesn’t sound bad to you. And he’s kind of loud? But not much, just slightly higher than normal.

“I- uh, sorry, but I have to go back home to work now.”

His eye socket twitches before he takes another breath, releasing it slowly. “Fine.”

You worry that he might have taken that as you being racist. While you would love nothing more than to take your time to show him that you aren’t, in fact, being a racist asshole, you remind yourself that you need the money from that shift to pay your apartment rent, your food, and more importantly, Candle’s food.

It breaks your heart to separate the two cats, but the deed must be done. Scooping up Candle, you stand up, turning to leave.

  
  


*Papyrus PoV*  
  
  


Great. Fantastic. All humans ever do since monsters were finally freed is to avoid them. Which is completely fine by him, he knows and prides in the fact that he is very intimidating, but he did not want to stop the moment of alliance that Doomfanger has discovered. How cruel would he be if he let Doomfanger acquire the knowledge that she can trust another of her kind to watch her back, only to have it all robbed from her mere minutes later?

“Wait,” he almost screams, as that is his normal volume, but the weaklings -his neighborhood- did not appreciate the greatness of his voice; so he has to force it down every time he speaks.

The human turns her head towards him to indicate that she indeed is not deaf.

“This... “ He struggles a little to get the words in his head out without it sounding rude, which is not the usual choice of words he would go with. “... Alliance the felines seem to have formed is the first of its kind for both creatures, yes?” After all, the human herself said so a minute before.

She tilted her head, “Well, yeah?”

“It would only make sense if they could meet up from time to time. Unfortunately, they are tied to us and our schedules and whims, and I will not let Doomfanger go unsupervised to meet her ally.” He hoped that this human would deem the benefit to the feline more important than her opinion towards his kind.

He could visibly see the moment she comprehended the meaning behind his words. Thankfully, it seems he doesn’t have to spell everything out to this human.

“Oh! Oh my god, little cat meetings!” The human says, seeming to restrain herself from jumping up and down as to not disturb the feline currently in her arms. Papyrus was shocked by the display of positive reaction. “Yes! Oh my god, that would be so cute! Yes.” She adjusts the creature so that she could reach better into her bag. Instinctively tensing up, and forcing himself to relax, Papyrus watches as she picks up the phone she was documenting the moment with.

She’s holding it out to him. “Here, just put your number in there under your- uh, what’s your name again?” She then catches herself and quickly tells him her own name.

“I am,” he pauses for dramatic effect, “the Great and Terrible Papyrus!” He flinches, that came out louder than he intended.

She _ giggles _.

His eyes twitch, feeling insulted. “Write that,” She shakes the phone, chuckling, further enraging him as that would be how one would act towards the blind canine Doggo. Losing count of how many times he had to take a breath to _ not _ harm this human, verbally or physically, he snatches the phone with perhaps more strength than he should have.

Hating new technology, he manages to type out all the information needed for further contact. He hands her back her phone.

“Great! Okay, so once my shift ends, I’ll text you and we’ll figure out what time fits us both best. I gotta go though, bye!” With a final wave, the human disappears from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters will be and have been beta-read by my friend, Nakkilyn!  
of course, after editing from Han! :D
> 
> half the script is them just staring, either the cats or AT the cats or at each other. the shoujo manga I've been reading is showing LMAO


	2. Text and meet again.

Once your shift ended, you began binging a show you didn’t even like that much, but you just had to know what happened next, and accidentally passed out at approximately 3 a.m., cuddling Candle through all of the above.

Coincidently, you didn’t have anything planned for the next day, so you are spared from having to wake up by an alarm.

A dreamless night (read: morning) passed by, and here you are, slowly, _ slowly _waking up.

And then it hit you.

Yikes. Maybe you sent it and forgot? Nope, checking your phone confirms that did not send that message you promised Papyrus.

You shorten his name from ‘THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE AND FEARSOME AND AMAZING PAPYRUS’ to ‘PAPYRUS’ while you’re at it.

Well, then. Lucky for him, you suppose, that you woke up on your own accords, ‘cause you don’t think that on another morning you’d even consider _ not _being rude.

Sighing and shaking grumpy and manner-less morning-induced thoughts, you send him a message.

_ You- hey, is this papyrus? _

Not one second later and you receive a message. You wince, maybe you should’ve given him your number instead of taking his. He’d have probably finished the conversation you needed _ yesterday _ , like you were _ supposed to _.

_ PAPYRUS- NO, IT IS JUST A TECHNICAL ERROR.  
_ _PAPYRUS- YES, I AM PAPYRUS._

Pff.

_ PAPYRUS- I AM ASSUMING YOU’RE THE FELINE OWNER HUMAN? _

You write that you’re the queen of owning felines and laugh while you erase it and write something you’d actually send.

_ You- could be. How many feline owner humans do you know anyways?? _

_ PAPYRUS- I CANNOT QUITE SEEM TO BE ABLE TO COUNT THEM. OH WAIT, SHE IS A SINGULAR, WAS SHE NOT? _

You don’t remember Papyrus being this funny.

_ You- wow  
_ _You- guess it means that it isn’t me huh_

_ PAPYRUS- WHAT? _

_ You- cuz im a feline alliance human if I remember correctly _

This sentence does not make sense but screw it you just woke up. You can nitpick it later.

_ PAPYRUS- NO, YOU OWN THE FELINE THAT WILL FORM AN ALLIANCE WITH ANOTHER FELINE, IF YOU REMEMBER CORRECTLY. _

_ You- but we don’t just own the cats that’ll form an alliance. We’re gonna be the ones to schedule their forming of their alliance _

_ PAPYRUS- JUST BECAUSE YOU HAPPEN TO BE MORE THAN JUST A FELINE OWNING HUMAN, DOES NOT MAKE YOU ANY LESS OF A FELINE OWNING HUMAN.   
PAPYRUS- YOU ARE JUST A FELINE OWNING HUMAN AND ALSO COINCIDENTLY A FELINE ALLIANCE MANAGER HUMAN. _

_ You- oh wait thats what I meant  
_ _You- also  
_ _You- lol you got me  
_ _You- feline owning human at your service what can i do for you_

_ PAPYRUS- WELL,  
_ _PAPYRUS- MAYBE YOU SHOULD START BY DOING WHAT YOU SAY YOU ARE GOING TO DO._

_ You- LMAO dont call me out like that!! _ **  
**

*Papyrus PoV*****  
  


Papyrus is not uncomfortable with this human. In fact, he could ignore the fact that they are human over text, even if it is half of what they are talking about.

Which is very strange. It is weird how natural this feels.

Texting in general feels like freedom, and all monsters do not feel like they have to show dominance when they write things out instead of saying them. He heard -since he did not personally try it- that Online Anonymous Monster Chat Rooms, surprisingly, was a peaceful place in the troll-filled UnderNet.

Papyrus, although not anonymous, feels like he can be himself over text. He can _be _himself, and it’s… okay.

So Papyrus decided to simply stop doing that since it’s unnecessary.****  
  


*Your PoV*****  
  


_ PAPYRUS- HUMAN, I WISH WE DECIDE THESE MEETINGS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.  
__PAPYRUS- LET US NOT GET CARRIED AWAY _.

Your brows furrow. Did he get uncomfortable at how friendly this felt? Maybe it felt over-friendly to him.

_ You- sure  
_ _You- i think weekly meetings would be nice._

_ PAPYRUS- I AM AVAILABLE ON SUNDAY. OTHERWISE, YOU HAVE FROM 5 P.M. UNTIL 11 P.M. _

_ You- sundays are okay for me too  
_ _You- how about_

Hm, both you and Candle dislike mornings so that’s out. Afternoon, maybe?

_ You- 3 to 5:30? _

_ PAPYRUS- IS THE PARK NEAR WHERE WE BUMPED INTO EACH OTHER SUITABLE? _

_ You- yeah its close _

_ PAPYRUS- THEN IT IS SET.  
__PAPYRUS- I AM NEEDED ELSEWHERE, GOODBYE._

_ You- bye _

Sighing, you scroll up to see the first half of the conversation. It was fun! What happened? Where you the only one actually having fun? Shaking your head, you put the phone down and go wash your face. Afterall, your lazy butt didn’t leave the bed yet.

* * *

Apparently, Papyrus doesn’t trust you to remember the meeting (you don’t blame him, that’s a very valid fear), so he relied on sending you one text everyday, reminding you that you sh

ould bring your cat to the park on Sunday’s afternoon.

Today is Sunday.

Woke up around noon, fed your cat, ate lunch, took a shower, and time flew by rather quickly, huh.

Changing your clothes to something casual, you leash your cat, scoop her, and you’re out the door.

You send a message to Papyrus telling him that you’re on your way. He replies good, because he’s already waiting there.

Starting to walk a little faster, even though you’re on time, you can’t help but wonder _ why is he already there _-

Destination reached.

Papyrus is there, sitting on a bench, retracting his hands from where they were still playing with Doomfanger.

Candle meows, demanding to be put down, and you happily oblige. Zoom goes the cat.

Doomfanger jumps from the bench to the floor, just in time for Candle to pounce playfully at her.

Smiling wide, you approach the skeleton with his phone out, “Send me that,” you say.

The skeleton briefly glances your way and gives a nod, then goes back to watching the cats. You turn your attention to them as well.

You can’t help cooing softly every so often. Just look at these kitties! They’re melting together and you’re melting with them. There has never been any cat or any creature at all that Candle liked other than you, even though she’s a pretty friendly cat to humans.

Then you gasp as you realize there is a species right here that you haven’t seen interact with Candle. Tapping the bench seat to get his attention, you tell him in a semi-whisper as to not disturb the cats, “Do you mind petting Candle later?”

You trust Papyrus to not harm any cat, and honestly you still can’t get over how fun the first half of the first text conversation went, and having the word ‘cat’ linked to any person makes them a little cuter, so yes, you think the cat-loving skeleton petting your baby will be absolutely cute.

He raises his eyebrow (browbone? Eyebrow bone?), then narrows his eye sockets and asks, “So you can pet Doomfanger later as well?”

“I honestly didn’t think of that but that’s a great bonus, can I?”

“No.” He says curtly with a glare.

You blink.

“...Okay,” you reply, somewhat not expecting that reaction. Does… does he think that you would, heaven forbid, hurt his cat?

Uncomfortable silence settles between you.

Then, out of the blue, “However, I do not mind petting your feline later.” You stare at him, and he seems nonchalant, just watching the cat fluff as he has been since the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the texts make sense??


	3. Hotdog vendor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating to 'teen' because I realized I swore a lot here lol

You’re back home, sitting on your bed, burying your face in a pillow over how awkward everything was.

Nothing happened, it was… okay-ish, just… the atmosphere was so thick you could  _ slice it with a butter knife. _ And you can’t help but think Papyrus hates you already.

He would ignore your existence and only give non-verbal answers to your attempts at small talk.

And look, you love cats much more than the next person, but the existence of another person there makes paying full attention to cats feel kinda bad, socially. You think. You don’t really understand why you hate not having small talk, even though you hate small talk. But cat-related small talk is good! You don’t mind talking about cats!

You huff into the pillow. You thought these meetings would  _ improve  _ your mood, especially since they’re cat-centric. Just a cute little thing to do once a week.

Why does Papyrus hate you? Did you do something that’s considered rude to monsters? Wait, no, banish that racist thought.

...Speaking of racism, racist humans are jerks, but racist monsters… kinda have a point? You, too, would probably hate humanity if you weren’t human and they banished you under the earth for what must have felt like an eternity before finally getting free. Yeah, that would suck a lot, wouldn’t it?

So… he might simply hate you because you’re human?

There goes any chance of your mood improving, not that there was any.

You sit up and decide to walk around the neighbourhood.

As you’re getting a jacket, Candle startles you by suddenly appearing at your feet and meowing loudly.

Laughing, you reply, “It’s okay, baby! I’m taking you with me.” Then you leash your cat and set off for a walk.

And you walk till you near a familiar park.

Candle, as if she was alerted to something, sprints off again, tugging you after her.

You open your mouth to lightly scold her-

When you see her jump to snatch a hotdog from a hotdog stand, making the vendor behind her stand up abruptly.

This whole thing could have been amusing if it wasn’t for the expression of pure anger on his face.

“arggh! fucking cats!” He yells in rage, startling both Candle and you. Candle jumps and drops the hotdog on the floor, and turns to hiss at the hotdog vendor guy, which you just now realized to be a skeleton after looking at him properly.

“Candle!” You -figuratively- hiss at her, not wanting to cause anymore damage. Turning to the fuming skeleton, you quickly apologize, “I’m so, so sorry, mister, I’ll pay-”

“now listen here, ya little shit! i had a bad fucking day, and this is just  _ the cherry on top _ !” He interrupts, curse after curse spilling from his screaming mouth, “you just had to come to  _ this  _ fucking park to have yer cat steal a ‘dog?!” He slammed his hands on the counter forcefully, “you--”

“ _ I _ ,” you will your voice to appear, interrupting him and making his glare harden, “am fully prepared to pay for the hotdog, sir.  _ How much _ ?”

“i’ll fuckin’ show ya  _ how much _ is left of yer cat when--”

You throw money -more than it probably costs- at him, making him yell again, but you grab the little frightened Candle and leave.

And you try not to cry, because  _ that  _ just happened today of all days. You ultimately don’t cry in end, but it took you a long time to actually determine that fact.

* * *

*Papyrus PoV*

  
  


As usual, it’s midnight, and Papyrus isn’t sleeping, he’s not sure whether it’s because he developed a habit from the underground’s harsh environment and constant need to be on alert, or because he himself doesn’t need to sleep as many hours as other people do.

For now, he has a major headache from the events of the day, and he cannot bring himself to lay down to rest, so he is tinkering around in the kitchen, and Sans is nowhere to be found, probably running that goddamn  _ greasy  _ stand. A shiver runs down his spine at how disgusting these damn hotdogs are. And Papyrus keeps telling Sans to quit it, it is not a real job! But alas, he huffs, knowing full well Sans is not going to quit it any time soon, for whatever reason.

Just as he turned off the heat of the oven, the front door slams open forcefully.

“SANS!! DON’T YOU SLAM THE DOOR LIKE THAT!” Papyrus screams, and winces. He stays quiet for a few seconds, predicting what will happen next.

_ Thud thud thud! _ Comes the sound from the neighbour above, a broom hitting the floor, and a muffled, “Fuckin’ shut up! I swear to god ya’ll are lucky the landlord is as nice as he is, but even he will consider kickin’ ya with how many strikes yer gettin’!”

Papyrus scowls at Sans, as if saying  _ I told you so _ . However, Sans is scowling at the ceiling as if it insulted his cat, if he had a cat.

Waiting a few more seconds to make sure their weakling of a neighbour is not actively listening to them anymore, Papyrus starts, with his practiced low voice, “ _ Sans _ , we’re barely staying here as it is! What the fuck are you going to do when they finally get rid of us?! Stop slamming doors like a hooligan!”

Sans rolls his eyes, and promptly ignore the question, opting to teleport to the kitchen and opening the fridge, probably to drink that mustard of his.

Doom fanger strolled in there, too, since everyone is present in the kitchen, and saw the bottle of mustard in Sans’ hand. And as if to spite him, she waited until he put it on the table to hop on it and push the mustard bottle off onto the floor.

Making Sans shriek loudly, which brings broom-man to hit the floor  _ again _ , which brought  _ more  _ screaming out of Sans, causing Papyrus to grab him by the hoodie and fling him at the couch, glare spelling all that needs to be said.

Sans growls, “fuckin’ cats, ruining my day, acting like claw-ful jerks... fuck ‘em,” he grumbles.

“Did you just insult Doomfanger?” Papyrus says, voice leaning on dangerous tones but not quite there yet.

“nothin’ personal, no, well, that’s a lie, but i hate kitties in general.” Sans dismissed, waving his hand distractedly.

Narrowing his eyes, Papyrus asks, “And how many felines have you acquainted with, brother?”

Sans throws his head back, “ya won’t fucking  _ believe  _ what happened today, bro.” He says, making Papyrus raise his eyebrows, “so, here i am, nappin’ peacefully at the ‘dog stand,”

“ _ Grease stand _ ,” Papyrus grumbles in correction.

“an’ then a cat pops outta nowhere, wakes me up with its sudden movement, and has the nerve to come stealin’ merchandise!” He throws his hands up in exasperation, “an’ then! the lady with the cat goes all ‘sir, i’ll pay!’ as if that’ll bring my sleep back!”

“You are being childish, brother,” Papyrus sighs, sitting down, wishing his headache will go away.

“eh, kinda, but cats piss me off, and i had a bad day.  _ probably  _ won’t explode like that on a good day,” he notes, and then grumbles, “but now if i see that damn kitty again i’ll show ‘em what a candle really is,”

Papyrus suddenly stands up, startling Sans, “What did you just say the name was?”

Sans is, understandably, confused and concerned, and slightly sweating, “uh… candle? i think. i ain’t sure, wasn’t exactly the most important thing to remember...” he scratches his head.

Eyelights dimming, Papyrus asks in a low, low voice, almost whispering, “Describe the- No, wait,” Papyrus pauses, making sans sweat even more as he brings out his phone and swipes to a picture of  _ Doomfanger’s ally _ , and turning the phone so Sans could see clearly, “is this the feline you speak of?”

Sans breaks the laws of skeleton science and pales, and that is all that Papyrus needs for an answer.

“ _ Sans _ . Do you know who this is?” He asks, voice steady is an alarming way.

“not doom’s friend?” he says, hoping in vain.

“This is ‘Doom’s friend’,” Papyrus deadpans, “the one that even through the short time I saw her, I recognized her intelligence.” His voice slowly raises back, “The feline that now might connect skeletons with rudeness, and grow to dislike them, and by relation Doomfanger!” He snaps.

“is she really that important, fur real?” Sans replies, immediately backtracking afterwards, “i mean, there’re lotsa kitties out there, right? she can’t paw-sibily be the only one doomfangs deems likeable,” he tries.

Papyrus’ sockets twitch, “No, Sans, this is a first, and there has been no other  _ creature,  _ let alone  _ one of her kind _ , that Doomfanger deemed trustworthy except for I,” Papyrus seethes, “and that feline! And I know for a fact that you snapped at her and ‘the lady’, with your temper and all that,” he spits out the last part, then goes back to snapping, “and now we have to make amends! We can’t lose them, Sans!”

He pauses to think for a second, and opens his phone, “I am calling her to let her know that we shall have an emergency meeting because my idiot of a brother messed up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write!! I love the brothers' interactions aaaaa-
> 
> ALSO clarification, the only reason sans got nervous at the end is because he cares about papyrus, and knows that papyrus cares for doomy, NOT because he's afraid of him, 'cause in THIS fic, their relationship allows them to bicker comfortably.


	4. Ooh la la.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay ;7;
> 
> The story was on an unannounced hiatus, and the reason was school o(-(  
And now I'll announce it: I'll only post chapters in summer vacation. ((this chapter is an exception))  
But! I'll have you know that I was in this fandom for 4 strong years. I'm not abandoning my fics!!
> 
> MEANWHILE, I've had some stories baking for a while now, hohoho ;D and while my hands are itching to write them I'm gonna finish the ones I'm already writing first xD
> 
> Enjoy reading!!!! :D

Your phone.  
  
Would not.  
  
Stop.  
  
_Ringing_.  
  
Every time you think it’s going to end, maybe the caller gave up—  
  
Your ringtone plays again.  
  
It’s too far away to grab and silence.  
  
You groan into the pillow. You’re not going to answer it. You’re _not_ going to answer it.  
  
“Mrooooow,” Candle loudly complains.  
  
Mood.  
  
She tries to wake you up, but nope, you’re not getting up. She disappears for a second, and then comes back with your blaring phone.  
  
She’s a good kitty. Dammit.  
  
You check the caller's name and it’s Papyrus, calling at _3 am_. You pick up the phone—  
  
“_Human! I require your immediate presence, accompanied by Candle’s, for my brother would like to sincerely apologize for_—“  
  
You hang up, and mere seconds later, your goddamn ring tone starts again. In your groggy, sleepy state, you momentarily forget that phones could be silenced, and you proceed to throw your phone away with a _thwap_, then turn to sleep, only later realizing your mistake when it rings again.  
  
You throw your pillow in its direction. You miss.  
  
“Mrroooow... ” She says.  
  
You firmly, tiredly reply, “No.” She meows again, and again. Your phone is still insistently ringing.  
  
“Agghhh!!”  
  
Eventually, you begrudgingly gave up, and you ended up picking up your phone again with a groan.  
  
Papyrus wanted to meet you at the park as soon as possible, and you firmly told him _no_. He was confused, but you explained that if he wanted to meet up, then he’d better see you when you are in a better mood; and right now you’d like to sleep.  
  
After finally getting some rest; waking up slowly on your own accord and such, you picked up your grumpy baby.  
  
You booped her with your nose, and received harmless batting on your face in return. She was acting all mad and offended, but your cuddly cat isn’t hiding her delighted body language, and more importantly, her purring.  
  
“A pwecious baby,” you helpfully inform your cat, who’s given up on acting mad anymore.  
  
And so, on you go to the park, _in the afternoon_, after calling Papyrus that you’re finally coming.  
  
Aaaand there he is! In front of your usual bench, standing, and arguing... ? With...  
  
The... hot dog vendor.  
  
The skeleton hot dog vendor. The man that soured your night yesterday... So _he_ was the brother that Papyrus meant when he talked to you on the phone about some guy apologizing.  
  
_That _guy.  
  
“—REALLY, SANS! STOP MAKING DOOMFANGER ANGRY!! SHE HAS TO BE IN THE MOST PERFECT STATE OF MIND SO CANDLE WOULD NOT HATE HER FOR REAL!” Holy shoot, that’s Papyrus’ voice? It’s _way_ louder than you’re used of him, and you thought his natural voice was _already_ loud.  
  
“i didn’t, she’s just born mad at me! the kitten’s gotta fuckin’ problem with my _face_—“  
  
“_MAYBE_ SHE’S GOT A PROBLEM WITH YOUR FACE BECAUSE—”  
  
“Mroow,” Candle loudly announces, squirming in your arms, wanting to be released.  
  
A jaw being snapped shut could be heard. Slowly, almost comically, the brothers turn to face you—  
  
“Meow!!” Doomfanger pushes Papyrus and jumps from his arms, Candle copying her, and the two of them stare into each other’s eyes before nuzzling, purring loudly.  
  
Sans raises his eyebrows, “... they’re gay? huh.”  
  
Before you or Papyrus —probably Papyrus— could answer, Doomfanger licks Candle’s butt.  
  
Papyrus gasps, while Sans makes a disgusted noise, “i never asked for cat porn, what the _fuck_,” He gags, “eugh.”  
  
_CAT PORN—_  
  
Candle licks Doomfanger’s butt back, purring still going loud.  
  
You cover your face, oh my god, he’s right.  
  
Papyrus grabs Sans’ shoulders, shaking him, “_SANS_!!” Papyrus screams, beaming with excited energy, “IT IS OFFICIAL, NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!! _THEY ARE DATING_!!”  
  
Sans looked like he didn't recognize his brother, but then he shook it off, and started, “i—"  
  
“HUMAN!” He suddenly releases Sans and turns back to you, walking fast with long strides, “FROM NOW ONWARDS, WE WILL BE PREPARING DATES FOR OUR FELINES IN LOVE!!” Gasp! Cat dates!! “DINNERS IN FIVE STAR RESTAURANTS, AQUARIUM, _PICNICS_!!!”  
  
“Yes!!” You reply, his sudden enthusiasm immediately rubbing off on you, oh my god! Cat dates!! Tiny adorable dates! “Sleepovers, watching movies, and even the park walks are dates now!” You list off suggestions excitedly, unable to to stop the cute scenarios running through your head.  
  
“YES!! WE SHALL LET THEM LIVE THE PASSION OF DATING, THE ROMANCE!”  
  
Sans clears his throat, “if i’m not needed here, i’ll just—“  
  
Papyrus turns sharply to Sans, remembering the reason they came here, “NO! WHAT YOU WILL DO IS APOLOGIZE, _SINCERELY_.”  
  
Scowling, Sans replies, "the only reason ya wanted me to apologize was to make sure yer cat ain't lonely, th'fuck d'ya need me for?“  
  
"MANNERS, YOU HOOLIGAN!" PAPYRUS angrily exclaims, "YOU _STILL _BLOWED UP ON THEM YESTERDAY, AND NOW DOOMFANGER'S FRIEND IS EVEN CLOSER!!! THEY ARE NOW _DATING_, BROTHER!"  
  
Doomfanger nuzzled Candle’s face—  
  
Sans bristled and turned his face firmly from the cats, disgust clear on his face.  
  
... And Papyrus gained a delighted look in his face, eyes darting between his brother and the affectionate love-cats.  
  
“PURRFECT,” He laughed, a delightedly evil ‘NYEH-HEH-HEH’ rolling out.  
  
_Snrt. Puns._  
  
“what is?” Sans asked, looking suspicious.  
  
“YOUR APOLOGY WOULD NEVER SOUND SINCERE, BROTHER, SO I HAVE ANOTHER PLAN FOR YOU!” He said, sounding way too happy, “THE HUMAN AND I WILL DECIDE WHEN TO FORGIVE YOU, AND YOU WILL GAIN FORGIVENESS BY ATTENDING THE ROMANTIC TRYSTS!”  
  
Sans paled, and Papyrus laughed again.  
  
“bro, no, what the fuck! mercy!” He cried, “this isn’t what we agreed on, c’mon, bro, i’ll apologize, sincerely—”  
  
“NYEH-HEH-HEH, REJECTED, SANS!”  
  
They stop squabbling when a snort breaks through, holy hell, this interaction, you can’t! You burst laughing, making Papyrus grin proudly and Sans frown, which is an even funnier reaction!  
  
Papyrus turns back to Sans, grinning from non-existent ear to the other, “SEE! THE HUMAN APPROVES, THE PLAN IS SEALED!”  
  
Sans buried his face in his hands, a groan coming out loud and clear. It makes Papyrus look even happier.  
  
_Today was the first time you saw him so... happy. Excited. _A smile settles on your face after your laughter died down. This is what you hoped for in all your previous encounters.  
  
Your smile widens. You’re _so_ excited for the cat dates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled to write this, but the end results made me smile. PAPS IS BEING CUTE OMG aaa
> 
> *whispers* butts haha
> 
> *sans and han (my sister and editor) screaming in the distance*
> 
> I rewrote many scenes may times because they didn't make sense, but I liked them a lot, so here!:
> 
> Ding— 
> 
> The door opens.
> 
> -Dong. 
> 
> Papyrus’ deadpan face greets you. “You’re late.”
> 
> It’s 3 am.
> 
> “Papyrus,” you say, exasperated, “Please. I’m not coming the next time you call me to deliver hurried information, and then hang up on me.”
> 
> He opens his mouth— 
> 
> “You’re crashing with my sleep schedule, and Candle’s routine, too. I’m not coming.” And to show your point, you raise the slightly grumpy cat so he could see how unhappy she is (not that much).
> 
> He snaps in mouth shut. Snickers could be heard beyond the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Only updates when the author is on her vacation o(-(
> 
> Temporary Hiatus.


End file.
